


The Beautiful Stranger

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [12]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: There's a babe at the bar, who could it be?





	The Beautiful Stranger

Frank knocked back his drink. Dean and the kid were supposed to meet him at the bar on this rare chance that they’re in the same hotel, but they hadn’t shown up. Hopefully, they wouldn’t blame him for finding his own entertainment. He'd been eyeing the brunette at the corner of the bar since he arrived, just his type with legs he wanted to get lost in. Even sitting down you could see she was tall as hell.

He contemplated going over only see her glance back for a hot second. She did it again and was sure they made eye contact. At the third turn, he felt he had all the evidence he needed. He excused himself from his table, telling them not to wait up as he put on his best strut. Upon arriving he leaned onto the bar next to her with practiced ease.

“Is this seat taken?” She seemed bashful now, looking down and tracing pattern in the moisture left by her drink.

“No.” She had a deeper voice with a soft timbre. He liked it already.

He took a seat.

“Jack for me and whatever the lady has.”

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them with an odd smile, like he was trying hard not to laugh.

“You come here often, doll?”

“I'm just passing through.”

“Well, I'd be glad to show you around.”

“And go where?”

“Anywhere you want, doll.”

She placed a hand on his thigh. Frank didn't expect something so forward from a woman who couldn't even look him in the eye. She leaned over and in a voice that wasn't hers, but definitely one he recognized, said:

“Let's go to your’s.”

Frank almost visibly jumped.

“What the fuck, Jerry?”

Jerry looked like he wanted to explode with laughter, but he worked to keep his laughs small and dainty as he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Surprise!”

“You're not right kid, you're just not right.”

“C'mon, you like me in this.”

He wasn't wrong. His lips, which were always a distraction, held a bit of painted color. His eyes were subtly winged and he had a modest wig that framed his face. All that, coupled with those long, waxed legs and that shapely dress made Frank harder than he was when he first put his hand on his thigh.

“I do, but what if you get caught?”

“The bartender’s in on it, he thinks it's a joke,” Frank felt a hand trail up his thigh and grasp his hardening bulge, “and as long as you play along no one’ll know. You can take me to your room I can let you get lost under this skirt.”

Now he was hard enough to cut diamonds.

“Where's Dean?”

“Dean’s asleep.” Jerry pulled out a cigarette, put it between his lips and waited for Frank to light it. “He's tired so it's just little ol’ me.”

Jerry turned his way with his legs crossed and his cigarette in a dainty hold, Frank thought for one wild minute he looked like a Hollywood starlet.

“So, we gonna go or I am gonna have to go home with one of your friends over there?”

He gave Frank's old table a flirty wave.

Frank grabbed his hand and pulled him up in a manner that was only half joking and placed some bills on the bar. There’s no way that could have actually happened, but damn if the thought of Jerry leaving with someone else didn’t bother him anyway.

 

-

 

Some minutes and wandering hands later, he had Jerry on his back. He was between his legs with his lips around him. Like always, Jerry was goddamn loud, but he didn't care. This was his to do with as he pleased and anyone who had a problem with that could move to another room. Having those thighs frame his head and the material around him was heaven itself. He could feel Jerry’s hands desperately grasp at his bobbing head which was a bit difficult with the slippery material, but his determined hands pull it up enough to get a grasp Franks already mussed hair.

“Watch the hair, kid.” He pulled and took the time to suck a hickey on a thigh.

“Fuck your hair.”

He gave a teasing suck and lick to the head before meeting Jerry for a kiss.

“You know that’s physically impossible.”

“Oh, someone’s got jokes. You wanna be a comic now, Francis?”

“Maybe.” Frank pinched an exposed abused nipple revealed by the loosened top. Jerry hissed.

“We need to talk about you and nipples. Wearing a shirt is hell after every run in with you.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“I do, but maybe not so much teeth?”

“No promises.”

“Asshole. Ya got stuff?”

Frank grabbed a bottle from the bedside drawer.

“Always prepared for my guests.”

“Such a gentleman.”

Frank put a generous amount on his finger, getting some on the dress in the process.

“I hope you weren't attached to this thing.”

“I kinda wanted Dean to see it.” Jerry gave a little pout.

“I’ll buy you another,” he said as he inserted a finger.

“You think you can just buy me pretty things to shut me-oh!”

“I shut you up just fine without money.” Frank added a second finger. He took more than his usual prep since Dean wasn’t here to have him first.

“I’m ready.”

“You _think_ you’re ready.”

“I know what I can take!”

Frank held his hands up in surrender before he lined himself up and pressed into that familiar, tight heat.

“Fucking Christ!” Jerry clutched Frank’s arm and took a deep breath through his nose.

“You said you were ready!”

“I am, but you can’t expect me to take that lead pipe quietly, I’m amazing, but I’m still human.”

“Where’s a scrawny kid get a big ego like yours?”

“The same place you got that monster you’re attacking me with.”

Frank rolled his eyes. Why did he like fucking with this guy? But he was a gentleman and did, in fact, wait. After some minutes, Jerry gave the okay.

A couple of thrusts in and he remembered why he bothered.

He’s been around, that’s no secret. There’s been good partners and bad, and each partner had their own thing. But Jerry was in a class on his own; he was an experience. He was in tune with him every meeting. He knew how much to tease, when to play coy, and when to relent. He knew how to please, he could feel it with every squeeze around his cock. His lips were perfectly parted, his eyes were wide, and he was _oh_ so loud.

“Oh, oh Frank, oh god.” Jerry’s arms held him tight and his knees pulled him impossibly closer.

“That’s some stunt you pulled, dressin’ like a broad in broad daylight.” Jerry giggled at the unintentional pun. “You wanna act like a broad, you’re gonna get fucked like a broad.”

With strength that betrayed Frank’s wiry frame, he turned Jerry over onto his hands and knees. Jerry yelped and gave a small complaint, but Frank lifted the skirt in one smooth motion, slipped inside again and worked him rougher than before. There was no chance of keeping him quiet now. His long fingers grasped the sheets and he buried his head in the pillow.

The sight of the back of Jerry’s head and the bunched up skirt was getting him there as fast as the tight heat he was buried in. And from the sound of Jerry’s staccato moans, he was getting close himself.

“C’mon doll, paint the sheets.”

Jerry let loose a gasp before falling limp onto the bed.

Frank gathered the back of the dress in a fist and yanked him towards him, reaching his own end. He gave a few grinding thrusts to tease before falling to Jerry’s side with a laugh.

Jerry crawled onto his chest and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“You go around treating broads like that? You dirty animal you.”

“Only the ones I like.”

“Dean’s sure gonna hate he missed this”

“You say that like we’re not gonna give a repeat performance. I’m not buyin’ another dress for nothin'.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and as always, call me out on any mistakes.


End file.
